


Poetry Club

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how the Shibusen Poetry Club was formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaezing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amaezing).



The Poetry Incident, despite causing the highest rate of existential angst in the student body of Shibusen in twenty years, was generally considered a success in helping Crona integrate into the school, and the teachers decided to encourage it in any way possible.

This is how the Poetry Club was formed. At first, it was just Crona and whoever Maka could drag into it. Soul complained that cool guys didn’t write poetry. Kidd spent forever trying to make all his sentences line up perfectly while Liz and Patty goofed around. Tsubaki wrote some pretty good haikus, but Black Star just autographed everything. Crona seemed to be having fun, though, and that was what counted, right?

But then more people started dropping in after classes. Ox and Harvar soon became regular members. It turned out they were pretty good, too, even if Ox’s constant sonnets to Kim were a bit annoying. Kilik made everyone giggle with his nonsense poems (apparently taking care of twin weapon toddlers made you good at entertainment) and even Prof. Sid showed up now and then to perform some of his newest slams.

Then Excalibur showed up.

“Get rid of him!”

“Yeah, this is not cool!”

“Make him shut up!”

Maka sighed and turned towards Excalibur. He was stood in the centre of the room, singing a weird song. The rest of them were standing around with looks of horror on their faces.

Maka didn’t know how she’d become the unofficial president of the Poetry Club, but somehow she had, and that made this her responsibility. And Crona had that awful unsure face again, the one that made Maka want to hit the person that caused it.

Excalibur was now hopping around, still singing that stupid song. She squared her shoulders and walked up to him. “Sorry, but this is the poetry club, not the music club. You need to leave.”

 

* * *

 

Three hours and two dances later, Excalibur was finally winding down on his epic rant. Maka was flabbergasted. She’d tried to interrupt to throw him out, but his constant cries of “IDIOT!” and rambling seemed to have a paralysing effect. They’d all ended up sat around listening to him rave.

Excalibur finished and Maka stood up to kick him out. She was opening her mouth when Crona tugged at her sleeve.

“Can he stay?”

Maka stared. “Sorry?”

Crona smiled. Only a little, but it was there. “I like him.”

Maka closed her mouth. “Okay then.”

And that’s the story of how Excalibur joined the Poetry Club.


End file.
